Beside Main Course
by HalfMoon-Smile
Summary: Ini tentang mereka. Bertengkar makanan sehari-hari; saling hina adalah menu makanan pembuka favorit, saling melempar kunai atau meninju, menu utama yang tidak bisa dilewatkan, saling melotot dan membuang muka menjadi makanan penutup, tentunya setelah mend


_Auhtor's note_: sudah cukup lama saya tidak membuat fic _based on _Naruto. Tapi tiba-tiba saja ide muncul-malah di saat saya sedang konsentrasi membuat fic yang lain-. Karen ide ini terus mendesak dan menggentayangi, akhirnya mau tidak mau menjadi prioritas.hehehehe. _Just one shot, _tapi saya tidak akan mengubah statusnya menjadi 'complete', siapa tahu nanti datang ide nakal lagi…_Love naughty bunny plot-laughed evily-_.

_Disclaimer_: ©Masahi Kishimoto. Kalau saya yang punya, Naruto ngga mungkin jadi ninja, mungkin jadi banci kaleng (O.o)'.

_Rating_ : _Well_, _decide by yourself._

_Summary _: Ini tentang mereka. Bertengkar makanan sehari-hari; saling hina adalah menu makanan pembuka favorit, saling melempar kunai atau meninju, menu utama yang tidak bisa dilewatkan, saling melotot dan membuang muka menjadi makanan penutup, tentunya setelah mendapat bumbu teguran dari Pembina tim mereka. Tapi….

* * *

**Beside Main Course**

_Another Supper_

* * *

Misi mereka yang lain, di akhir musim gugur, tidak sama dengan misi-misi sebelumnya.

Dalam artian mediumnya.

Angin merubuhkan pohon-pohon besar sepanjang perjalanan mereka. Kekuatan absurb mendorong mereka menjauh dari wilayah kekuasaannya. Hingga mereka harus saling mengikatkan diri dengan tali pada pinggang mereka.

"Bertahan, Anak-anak! Sedikit lagi sampai!" Kakashi perlu berteriak untuk mengatasi hentakan-hentakan tanpa susunan simfoni dan dengungan keras di telinganya.

Seolah ada kumbang kasat mata enggan pergi dari telinganya.

Ketiga muridnya membentuk satu garis; Sasuke paling depan, Naruto paling belakang, Sakura di antaranya.

"Sialan! Padahal tadi cerah!" Naruto berteriak mengutuk. Seolah mendengar, angin semakin kencang menyambar, ingin memberinya pelajaran terbang tanpa kendali.

"_Bergerak,_ Naruto!" Sakura membalas ngeri, "Jangan bicara lagi!" Dia menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan kanan menyilang di depan dahinya. Dia berani sumpah mendapat tamparan beberapa kali di sana. Seandainya angin itu benda solid, dia akan membuat perhitungan untuk lelucon menjengkelkannya.

Setengah jam untuk mencapai rumah beratap bambu, yang sebenarnya hanya berjarak lima meter dari mereka. Tidak butuh lima menit untuk jarak itu.

Kakashi menggedor-gedor pintu seperti kesetanan. Tidak ada rencana untuk berada di dalam badai beliung lebih lama lagi.

"Ya?" ada seruan dari dalam.

"Kami ninja dari Konoha-yang akan membantu pembangunan jembatan-, kami perlu berteduh di dalam rumahmu karena badai!" Kakashi membalas. Berusaha mengucapkan setiap suku kata sejelas mungkin.

Di telinga tuan rumah, Kakashi hanya seperti mendumal. Tapi dia mengerti apa yang harus dilakukannya bila ada tamu terjebak badai, "Tunggu sebentar!" pria itu berusaha keras membuka pintu rumahnya, dia sudah mengantisipasi angin tidak menerbangkan pintunya, perlu beberapa saat untuk membongkarnya kembali.

Tamunya masuk satu demi satu karena tidak mungkin ia membentangkan pintunya.

Setelah mereka kembali memantek berpuluh-puluh paku, disertai menambal pintu dengan tumpukan papan, barulah mereka kembali lega.

"Terima kasih membiarkan kami beristirahat di sini," ucap Kakashi pada tuan rumah.

"Sama sekali tidak masalah," seorang wanita, sepertinya istri dari tuan rumah, muncul dari belakang rumah, "Kalian harus mengganti baju kalian bila tidak mau sakit. Laki-laki bisa berganti di sana, sementara yang perempuan ikut denganku."

Sakura mengangguk, bergabung dengan majikan wanita ke suatu ruangan di belakang, sepertinya ada kamar lain di sana.

Api di tungku berkeretak yang terletak di tengah-tengah ruang tamu. Lidah api menari lemah terhalau angin yang tetap bisa menyusup dari celah-celah dinding dan jendela. Namun ruangan tetap lebih hangat daripada di luar.

"Silakan berganti pakaian. Ruangannya di sana," majikan pria kembali menunjukkan ruangan di sisi depan ruang tamu, "Saya akan menyiapkan sedikit makanan penghangat."

Sasuke dan Naruto bertukar pandang, sekejap berubah menjadi intrik.

"Aku duluan!"

"Tidak, _Bodoh_. Aku."

"Apa katamu, _Brengsek_!? Aku duluan!"

"Se-sebenarnya ruangannya cukup luas untuk berganti berdua," sela majikan pria terbata, heran dengan keambivalenan pertengkaran dua tamu kecilnya.

Siapa yang mau dengar dia?

Kakashi menghela nafas, memanggul kembali ranselnya, "Biarkan saja mereka. Sementara mereka bertengkar, aku ganti duluan."

Sungguh kesempatan manis bagi Kakashi.

**--HF-Smile--**

Diputuskan dengan menghidupkan kembali nyala api di tungku.

Tentu saja Sasuke menang, semenjak dia memiliki _Gokakyu no jutsu._

Pertempuran belum berakhir. Terutama karena Sasuke masih mengungguli satu poin-jangan tanya poin-poin sebelumnya!-, Naruto tidak akan membiarkannya sementara dia hidup dalam mimpi buruk kalah dari rivalnya.

Makan malam sebagai rehat.

Ronde kedua dimulai ketika menjelang tidur.

"Aku yang tidur di ranjang!"

"Kenapa harus?"

"Karena kau sudah ganti duluan!"

"Tidak, _Bodoh._ Ini tempatku."

"Sialan! Dua kali sudah kau memanggilku _bodoh_!" Naruto mengepalkan tinjunya, meraung marah. "Kau tidur di kasur lipat, aku di ranjang!"

"Mau bertanding, _Bodoh_?" Sasuke menyeringai jahat. Naruto tidak akan punya kesempatan menang darinya, tidak hari ini.

"Siapa takut!? Aku akan menendang pantat jelekmu itu!"

"Kalian bisa diam, tidak? Sedang berusaha tidur di sini...," Kakashi menghela nafas. Dia tidak punya persentase tinggi didengarkan dua anak muridnya. Dia hanya berusaha, siapa tahu ada keajaiban?

**--HF-Smile--**

'Keajaiban', vokabulari konyol.

Kunai Sasuke _tepat_ menancap _tepat_ di tatami di atas kepala Kakashi. Kunai Naruto...Hampir mencabut nyawa gurunya.

"Oi, Naruto! _Seriuslah sedikit_! Kau berniat membunuhku _kan_!?" degup jantung Kakashi pasang surut tidak menentu. Kalau bukan refleks luar biasa yang menyelamatkannya, cuma Buddha yang bisa menghindarkannya dari lemparan brutal kunai Naruto.

Ceramah Kakashi masih panjang, Sasuke menggunakan waktunya untuk masuk ke dalam selimut dan meringkuk di sana. Sedikit bau apek, tapi dia sudah menempati singgasananya.

**--HF-Smile--**

Berkeretak.

Gesekan halus.

Keriutan.

Ledakan.

Naruto melompat dari tidurnya untuk kesekian kali.

Sekali lagi kilatan muncul, membagi langit gelap pekat menjadi halaman sobek. Kekuatan halilintar memecah kuasa sunyi.

Naruto meringkuk menggigil di kasur lipatnya.

Bagaimana dia bisa tidur? Dia menengok ke kanan-kirinya, dua orang lagi sudah tidur seperti bayi. Bahkan Kakashi terus menggumamkan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Icha-Icha Paradise, lalu terkikik di suatu masa.

'Berusahalah untuk tidur, Naruto!' Naruto mensugesti dirinya, memejamkan mata erat-erat langkah yang baik.

DUARRR!

'_CUKUP!_ Aku tidak peduli lagi!' Naruto melonjak dari kasur lipatnya, ke pendaratan kasar di ranjang Sasuke. Dia tidak akan pernah tidur tenang selama masih diteror bunyi geledek memekakkan.

_Tidak peduli dengan apa yang bakal dikatakan Sasuke._

Sasuke mendelik marah, "Apa yang kau lakukan? Pindah!" Naruto telah membangunkannya karena anak itu terlalu berisik.

"Tidak mau!" Naruto merebut selimut dari badan Sasuke.

"Apa?" Sasuke menarik kembali. Konfrontasi perebutan selimut dimulai, "Kau tidak berpikir aku mau tidur seranjang denganmu _kan_?"

"Itu kata-kataku!"

Hampir tanpa jeda, seberkas tinju sudah membekas di pipi mereka masing-masing.

_Sungguh harmonis._

"Aku tidur di sini, _titik_!" Naruto bersikeras, menarik selimut seadanya sampai ke pipinya. Primer untuk tidur nyenyak saat ini adalah selimut hangat dan bantal nyaman.

Sasuke memandangnya sesaat. Nyaris memanggang Naruto dengan _Gokakyu_ kalau saja dia tidak berpikir lebih lama sedetik.

Nyatanya dia berpikir satu detik lebih lama.

Satu detik yang menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya, dapat diklaim senyum merendahkan, "Jangan bilang kau takut petir."

"_Cih_...," Naruto tidak menjawab, tidak bergeming. Tapi sebenarnya jawabannya sudah terkonotasi.

_Ya, Sialan! Panggil aku 'Pengecut'!_

Tanpa bisa dipercaya, bahkan Naruto memutuskan untuk mengambil terapi setelah misi selesai, Sasuke kembali membaringkan dirinya. Punggungnya menghadap punggung Naruto.

"Jangan mundur lagi, teritoriku sampai di sana," ucap Sasuke menyebalkan.

"Terserahlah," balas Naruto tidak kalah menyebalkan. Tapi sebenarnya hatinya menghangat. Dia kesal mengakuinya, tapi cairan hangat kembali membasuh hatinya seperti saat Sasuke melindunginya dari serangan cermin.

Gencatan senjata penutup yang lumayan..._Sebenarnya._

**--HF-Smile--**

_Sialan_.

Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya, dengan kejengkelan hampir mencekik lehernya.

"Dasar orang liar, tidurnya pun liar," keluh Sasuke. Naruto menendangnya tepat di pinggul dengan tempurung lutut. Teritorinya sudah dilanggar tanpa ampun. Padahal sebelumnya dia sudah berusaha merebut kambali zonanya dengan menendang balik Naruto.

Satu tendangan, dibalas dua tendangan.

Dua dengan tiga, lama-lama Sasuke menyerah.

Naruto cuma bisa mengalahkan Sasuke dalam keadaan tertidur pulas.

Kriterianya harus di ranjang yang sama.

Tanpa disadarinya, dia bisa menaklukan Sasuke dengan _jutsu_ 'Tidur Motah'.

Sasuke melihat keluar lewat _grill _di dekat perbatasan dinding dengan atap. Masih gelap, tapi badai pasti telah reda. Tidak ada lagi ketukan-ketukan memaksa dahan di dinding ataupun suara-suara akar tercabut dari peribaannya. Jangkrik dan burung hantu memberitahu lewat paduan alamiah suara-suara kehidupan. Angin sepoi sebagai dirigennya.

Malam masih panjang.

Ketenangan itu bersinkronisasi dengan Sasuke. Dia melempar pandangannya ke arah Naruto. Bocah pirang itu sangat meringkuk tidurnya, giginya bergemeletuk ringan.

_Sinkronisasi dengan ketenangan._

Sasuke menghela nafas. Dia cukup hangat tanpa selimut, maka diberikannya bagiannya pada bocah di sampingnya. Setelah selesai menyelimuti Naruto sampai gemeletuknya berubah menjadi dengkuran kecil, Sasuke kembali merebahkan dirinya.

Dia merasa dirinya aneh, sempat berpikir mungkin dirasuki sesuatu. Sama seperti saat dia menyelamatkan Naruto.

_Sudahlah_, Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Dia tidak mau repot-repot memenuhi otaknya dengan Naruto.

Mereka sepertinya akan segera membuka konferensi damai.

**--HF-Smile--**

_Hanya aditional di waktu pagi hari_.

Burung berkicau, mengirim berita baru tentang badai yang baru berlalu pada kawan seperjalanan di langit utara. Matahari sedikit mengintip dari balik awan putih, belum siap menerangi cakrawala sepenuhnya.

Kakashi bangun dari tidur pulasnya. Dia meregangkan otot-otot kaku tangannya, tubuhnya beristirahat total tampaknya. Sudah lama tidak tidur senyenyak ini. Tapi dia sepertinya melihat sesuatu ketika pertama kali membuka matanya. Sesuatu di bawah ranjang. Dia mencoba melihat ke sana dengan menempelkan wajahnya di lantai.

Anak itu terbujur kaku di sudut antara kaki ranjang dan dinding. Berambut hitam, berkaos biru gelap.

"Pagi, Sasuke. Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?" nada suara Kakashi terlalu ceria, mengingat tidak tahu apa telah berlangsung.

Sasuke mendudukan dirinya, sebelum kemudian bangkit berdiri. Kakashi mengikutinya dengan penasaran, melihat Naruto menguasai seluruh tempat tidur. Sebisa mungkin dia menyembunyikan senyumnya-lebih tepatnya tawa menggelegar-, bayangan apa yang terjadi semalam sudah terprediksi.

Sasuke mencabut kunai dari perbekalan senjatanya, mendatangi Naruto dengan ekspresi gelap. Seluruh auranya menyumpah, "_Kubunuh anak ini...Kubunuh anak ini..._"

"O-Oi, Sasuke!" Kakashi menghampiri Sasuke dengan sigap, menarik tangannya yang memegang kunai.

Sinkronisasi ketenangan pasca badai dan konferensi damai _ternyata_ cuma angan-angan belaka.

**--HF-Smile--**


End file.
